Liquid gas separators having spherical housings are known in the prior art. See U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,742,976 and 3,477,208. It is also known to suspend the baffle within the housing as taught by U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,234,316 and 3,916,594.
The customary design for a baffle of the type involved herein is to fabricate the same from flat plate or to cut the same from channel-shaped metal. I have found that various advantages can be attained if the separator is designed in a manner so as to eliminate machining and welds in connection with the baffle.